Final Round
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: A nice little fic about how Azula saved an important day for her from being ruined by Aang and Katara's kids


Prompts: (object) large leaf, (color) silver, (character) Azula (genre) Action

Word Count: 942

All Azula had wanted for this day had been a simple anniversary; a nice dinner, a nice present, a nice laid at night. But no, escaping the spirits and surpassing her insanity had proven to be an insult apparently because she was doing the exact opposite of that.

Instead of lying under a large leaf or something, she was fighting an Eel Hound; she could've just kill it but then she's have to deal with the corpse and that was something she simply wasn't willing to.

Besides she could use the surprise to spar; it had been ages since she had done a good round of firebending exercises, slouching in the house with Ty Lee had proven a temptation too great for the Princess of the Fire Nation.

Ty Lee had been screaming the whole time she had been trying to scare the lizard off her lawn, and it was starting to get on her nerves a little.

"Just get it the heel of my lawn, Azula!" Ty Lee yelled for what had to be the thousandth time "Don't play with it!"

"I'll play with you much later. You'll know then what's the true meaning of playing" Azula said flirtatiously as she sent another fire blast towards the fast moving beast.

"Between you and that thing, my garden is going to end up ravaged! And if that happens you aren't getting to see what I bought for our anniversary!"

If what Ty Lee had in mind was anywhere as good as what she got Azula last year, Azula had to finish this right now. Maybe she could quickly deal with the corpse.

"Hey! Huge thing I stole, come here!" A watertribe-looking girl came in running and behind her was another girl with green eyes and clearly something in her mind besides what was right in front of her.

"This thing yours? GET IT THE HELL OF MY LAWN!" Ty Lee screamed at the new-comers.

Quickly the two girls helped Azula put the beast back in control and to Azula's surprise, they were both good benders with their respective elements; she also felt something familiar of them, but couldn't quite tell what it was.

The eel hound gave a few more restless twitches as it was frozen into place by the waterbender, while the earthbender started to help as she could with Ty Lee's garden, but unfortunately Ty Lee's fire lilies had been destroyed by the animal's entrance.

"Hey, so sorry for the whole 'destroying you whole garden'" The waterbender told Azula as she picked up a large leaf that fell apart as soon as the firebender tried to put it away.

"Azula! I want their heads!" Ty Lee screamed from afar but Azula just smiled at the comment; there would've been a time where she would have done it just for the fun of it; but she was trying to be nice. After all, she had been given a second chance to live a better life from a member of the Old Guard.

"If I give you an extra special with tonight's special, would you consider rephrasing that?" Azula gave Ty Lee her "special glare", which of course worked and made Ty Lee blush. Ty Lee loved Azula's extra special a lot.

"Excuse me, did she said your name is Azula?" the waterbender suddenly asked Azula with a face that reflected shock and quite a bit of fear.

"Yes. But before you get worried: My condition has improved greatly. I'm not the same that disappeared into the woods all those years ago." Azula suddenly figured out why this girl was so familiar to her "But do tell your mother she and I still have an honor debt."

"How did you-" the waterbender asked surprised that this woman was not only alive, but also had been able to figure out who her mother was.

"You have the bald kid's nose and your mother's hair. Fortunately those stupid hair loopies aren't a family trait. I wouldn't bring out my silver-colored nice things if you had them."

"Silver-colored nice things?" the Earthbender said as she approached the waterbender and the Princess.

"Spirits have a thing for anything silver" Ty Lee clarified with the young women "Please do come into my house to have tea while we discuss how are you gonna pay for the damages that thing did to my garden. Unless you'd like me to have Azula here do something indescribably horrifying to you."

"Did you two switched personalities or something? I thought Azula was the bloodthirsty one" Kya responded.

"You destroyed a hobby that Ty Lee had invested a great deal of time in" Azula said crossing her arms as she watched a bald kid air bending his way towards them.

"So, the bald kid doesn't shoots blanks after all" was Azula's way of greeting the airbender in training.

"Im so sorry for whatever problems they've caused with their recklessness" the kid said as he vowed respectfully to the Princess.

"Tell that to my wife. Your sister's beast destroyed her garden and my perfect day of slouching in the house and cuddling." Azula, after all this years, still couldn't believe she could Ty Lee her wife.

"Princess Azula?" the airbender suddenly recognized the woman due to her resemblance to the Fire Lord.

"Who was having a nice day until all of you showed up" Azula responded "Now, what if you all get the hell out of here, take that damn thing with you and leave me be. I'm sure there are better things to do around here than to bother me. Your parents are picking up the tab; I'll make sure of it" Azula said and quickly sent them away. The day was in risk of being spoiled and Azula couldn't have that, not today.


End file.
